Mr Policeman
by May Angelf
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah menyangka, kedatangan seorang polisi di tempat kerjanya, hanya untuk memborgol hatinya dan menyeretnya ke dalam penjara. AkaKuro.


Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah tau apa yang namanya cinta, selama ini dia tidak pernah merasakannya. Kadang dia bertanya-tanya, normalkah dirinya? Kapankah dia akan merasakan cinta? Dan pada siapa? Siapapun orangnya, Kuroko berharap dia akan menjadi cinta pertama, sekaligus terakhir baginya.

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

(Warning: OOC. Typo. Bahasa tidak jelas. Cerita tidak karuan. Yaoi maybe?)

.

.

 **~Mr. Policeman~**

Kuroko hanyalah pemuda desa biasa, kemampuannya tidak melebihi rata-rata, dan tipis hawa keberadaannya, membuat dia jarang dikenali warga. Hanya sebuah kebetulan dia didaulat sebagai perangkat desa, karna dia lulusan SMA dan bisa mengoperasikan komputer katanya.

Sebagai orang yang tak penah mengenal cinta, tentulah Kuroko tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hingga pada suatu hari, di hari ketiga ia bekerja, dia melihat seorang pangeran dengan mobil putihnya. Bukan mobil ambulan tentu saja, tapi mobil mewah.

"Pagi! Semangat pagi! Selamat pagi bapak ibu pejabat semuanya."

Dalam hati Kuroko bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan sang surai merah berseragam polisi yang _nyelonong_ masuk ke balai desa seenak jidatnya, dan menyapa orang-orang yang ada di sana dengan nista.

Kuroko terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, dengan gagah dan penuh wibawa setiap orang disalami, tapi Kuroko begitu saja dilewati, entah kenapa kokoro Kuroko jadi _nyut-nyutan_ begini.

"Eh, Pak Akashi Seijuro. Ada apa pak?" Hyuuga Junpei selaku kepala desa menyambutnya ceria, begitu juga dengan empat perangkat desa lain yang tampak antusias akan kedatangannya.

"Biasa pak, hanya ingin kontrol saja," ujar pak polisi yang Kuroko ketahui bernama Akashi. Senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajah tampannya, senda gurai terlontar begitu saja dari bibir indahnya, dia benar-benar sosok yang hangat sesuai warnanya, membuat Kuroko merasakan sensasi aneh di hatinya.

• • •

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak kedatangan polisi merah itu, sejauh yang Kuroko tau, namanya adalah Akashi Seijuro, seorang polisi muda yang bertugas sebagai *babinkamtibmas di Desa Teiko. Kedatangannya sulit diprediksi, kadang seminggu sekali atau bahkan sebulan sekali, tak pernah pasti. Tapi yang pasti, Kuroko berharap dia bisa datang setiap hari.

"Ciee pak bos, pagi-pagi sudah dangdutan. Ajeb-ajeb nih." Itu suaranya! Kuroko yang tengah mengetik surat seorang diri di ruangannya terjungkal dari kursi, entah karna mendengar kalimat sapaan Akashi yang semakin aneh saja atau karena terlalu antusias akan kedatangannya.

"Eh, ada Pak Akashi. Ayo karaokean sini." Izuki selaku si pelaku pemutaran musik dangdut terdengar menanggapi.

"Pak Akashi tumben datang sampai seminggu dua kali, kangen saya nih." Suara Riko terdengar setelah Izuki.

"Pak Akashi kangen Bu Riko? Itu bagus sekali! Hyuuga Junpei bisa cemburu setengah mati."

"KAU SAJA YANG MATI IZUKI!"

"Sakitnya tuh di sini—"

"DIAM KAU KIYOSHI!"

Kuroko Tetsuya terkikik geli. Meskipun berada di ruangan terpisah, tapi dia dapat merasakan suasana hangat kembali tercipta karena kedatangannya. Andaikan saja Kuroko dapat bertatap muka dengan Akashi, berkenalan secara resmi, dan—

Lupakan. Akashi bahkan tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya.

• • •

Hari ini pelayanan desa sangat sepi, tidak ada surat yang perlu Kuroko ketik lagi. Menghela nafas bosan, Kuroko tenggelam dalam kesendirian. Hanya menatap kosong ke jalanan, Kuroko sudah biasa diabaikan. Ingin rasanya dia membaur dengan yang lain di seberang ruangan, tapi dia yang masih belia, sulit beradaptasi dengan mereka yang sudah paruh baya. Andaikan di sini ada Akashi, maka—

"Hai." Sapa seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping Kuroko, membuat Kuroko terlonjak karnanya.

"Hai? Hai padaku? Oh, hai juga." Balas Kuroko grogi, orang yang sedang dia pikirkan benar-benar ada di sini, Kuroko kegirangan dalam hati.

"Pegawai baru?" tanyanya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat menyapamu. Aku pikir kau seorang tamu, jadi—"

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun." Sergah Kuroko cepat. Segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, Kuroko terperanjat sendiri karna ucapannya. Tidak seharusnya dia memotong pembicaraan seperti ini, itu tidak sopan sekali. Dan lagi, sejak kapan dia menjadi seekspresif ini? Akashi pasti bertanya-tanya sejak kapan dia mengetahui namanya, sedang mereka tidak pernah berkenalan sebelumnya.

Menundukkan kepala, Kuroko berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kuroko tersipu malu dan merasa ingin segera menghilang dari sana, atau ditelan bumi juga tidak apa-apa. Kuroko bisa meledak jika terus ditatap Akashi seperti ini, ia malu sekali.

Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda babyblue di sampingnya, baginya Kuroko terlihat sangat lucu.

Menyodorkan ponsel di hadapan Kuroko, Akashi sukses membuat Kuroko kembali mendongakkan wajah dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"A-apa?" tanya Kuroko terbata.

"Aku membutuhkan sebuah foto untuk dokumentasi, Tetsuya. Bisa tolong fotokan?" pinta Akashi.

Sempat tertegun beberapa saat karna mendengar Akashi menyebut namanya, Kuroko akhirnya meraih ponsel dari tangan Akashi, matanya memperhatikan setiap inchi benda persegi yang ada dalam genggamannya saat ini, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan benda ini.

"Ap—" belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi melakukan suatu hal yang tak terduga.

"Lakukan seperti ini Tetsuya." Akashi mendekatkan diri, hingga tidak ada jarak pemisah lagi. Merangkul pundak Kuroko, Akashi menunjukkan pada Kuroko bagaimana cara mengoperasikan kamera ponsel ini. Tangan mereka saling bertautan, pipi mereka bersentuhan, Akashi menyunggingkan senyuman, sebelum akhirnya potret mereka berdua diabadikan.

• • •

Hanya kepingan kenangan dari pertemuan singkat yang terjadi berulang-ulang selama enam bulan. Kuroko Tetsuya harus mengakui apa yang selama ini dia rasakan.

Dia jatuh cinta pada Akashi, dan Akashi seolah memberinya harapan lebih. Kuroko tidak pernah tau jatuh cinta terasa seindah ini, harinya menjadi penuh warna saat bersama Akashi. Berkali-kali mengucap syukur dalam hati, Kuroko merasa sangat bahagia akhirnya dia bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta.

Ingin rasanya Kuroko mengutarakan isi hati, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu Akashi, Kuroko tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri. Bagaimana jika Akashi sudah memiliki kekasih? Atau hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman selama ini? Untuk itu Kuroko harus mempersiapkan diri, akan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Hari ini Akashi datang lagi. Tapi tidak seperti biasa, dia tampak sangat berbeda. Tidak ada sapaan hangat, tidak pula ada kalimat canda, dia bahkan mengabaikan setiap orang yang menunduk hormat padanya, terkesan angkuh dengan kedudukannya. Kuroko hanya dilirik sekilas, Akashi hanya berkutat dengan Hyuuga Junpei selaku kepala desa untuk menjalankan tugas, lalu pergi tancap gas.

• • •

 _Tak mungkin menyalahkan waktu._

 _Tak mungkin menyalahkan keadaan._

 _Kau datang di saat ku membutuhkanmu._

 _Dari masalah hidupku bersamanya._

 _(Drive-Melepasmu)_

"Matikan musiknya, Daiki." Titah Akashi. Ceritanya setelah Akashi mampir ke balai desa, ia bertemu rekan seprofesi yang bernama Aomine Daiki di sebuah pom bensin dekat majiba. Dan kini, mereka tengah duduk bersama, membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa.

"Kau sensi sekali Akashi. Kumat lagi?" tanya Aomine sarkas.

"Musikmu yang terlalu menohok di hati."

"Baiklah baiklah." Menekan tombol pause di ponselnya sejenak, Aomine Daiki kembali menatap Akashi. "Aku tidak mau tau Akashi, kau tidak boleh meneruskan ini."

"Aku tau Daiki, aku tau," lirih Akashi. Melirik sekilas ke arah majiba di seberang jalan sana, Akashi menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Aku jadi penasaran, siapa bocah yang bisa-bisanya membuat raja iblis sepertimu jatuh cinta."

"Diam kau, Daiki." Jika saja Akashi tidak sedang galau saat ini, dia pasti akan mengatakan 'Kubunuh kau, Daiki.'

"Kau lihat pemuda babyblue di seberang sana?" melirik sekilas ke arah Kuroko lagi, Akashi memberi sinyal pada Aomine akan siapa yang tengah mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Mana?" Aomine yang kesulitan menyadari eksistensi Kuroko Tetsuya, mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang yang dimaksud Akashi. Membuat Kuroko menyadari, Akashi telah mengetahui dia tengah memperhatikannya saat ini.

"Bodoh!" Dengan sadisnya Akashi menjegal kepala Aomine yang jelalatan ke sana ke mari, terlalu kentara memperlihatkan mereka tengah membicarakan seseorang saat ini, dan membuat orang itu lari.

Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya, berniat menyusul Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi Aomine mengejarnya, berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi seraya menarik tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko menoleh dengan wajah memerah, merasa malu karna telah tertangkap basah.

"Aka—" Aomine hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Akashi memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi.

Kuroko hanya diam, mendengarkan. Perasaannya tidak karuan, antara malu dan deg-degan karna tangan mereka bertautan.

"Ini salah, Tetsuya." Lirih Akashi.

Kuroko tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, ia hanya menatap dalam manik ruby Akashi, berusaha mencari tau apa maksud di balik semua ini. Kuroko yakin ada cinta di matanya, tapi Kuroko tidak yakin Akashi pantas menjadi miliknya. "Aku tau Akashi-kun, aku tau."

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

 _Semakin,_

 _Ku menyayangimu._

 _Semakin ku harus,_

 _Melepasmu dari hidupku._

 _Tak ingin lukai hatimu,_

 _Lebih dari ini._

 _Cinta tak mungkin terus bersama._

Itu bukan suara Akashi, tapi _mp3 player_ Aomine yang berputar lagi mewakili perasaan Akashi. Sayangnya Kuroko tidak mengerti, jadi dia hanya melenggang pergi.

• • •

Setelah hari itu, Kuroko kembali lagi seperti dulu. Menjalani hari tanpa ekspresi, melihat dunia hanya hitam putih. Mencoba untuk menguatkan diri, Kuroko menolak untuk bertemu Akashi. Saat Akashi mendekat, Kuroko akan menjauh. Dan saat Kuroko dekat, Akashi yang akan pergi menjauh. Menyadari kenyataan bahwa Akashi sendiri sudah tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya lagi, Kuroko merasa sedih. Dia sering mengurung diri, porsi makannya yang sudah sedikit semakin dikurangi, membuat ibunya merasa sangat khawatir pada kondisinya saat ini.

"Tet-chan, kau kenapa sayang?" mengelus surai babyblue sang putra yang hanya melamun menatap langit senja, Kuroko Tetsuna bertanya dengan wajah cemas yang sangat kentara.

Kuroko menatap wajah ibunya sekilas, dan menggeleng lemas. "Tidak apa-apa, Okaa-san."

"Okaa-san tau apa yang Tet-chan rasakan, ceritakan. Itu bisa sedikit mengurangi beban."

"Aku jatuh cinta Okaa-san." Ujar Kuroko lirih, entah kenapa air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Awalnya semua terasa begitu indah, tapi kini sakit sekali rasanya." Lanjut Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuna memeluk putranya tanpa menghentikan belaian lembut pada kepalanya.

"Ini adalah yang pertama setelah menunggu sekian lama. Aku selalu percaya, diriku yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta ini akan menemukan seseorang yang istimewa, sebagai yang pertama, sekaligus yang terakhir. Tapi ternyata—" Tetsuya terisak. Tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, air matanya telah tumpah.

"Apa dia menolak Tet-chan?" tanya Tetsuna.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tau."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Tet-chan berpikir begitu?"

"Dia mengatakan ini salah, aku menyadari aku tak pantas untuknya. Dia seorang polisi, sedang aku hanya orang biasa. Aku tau dia orang kaya, sedang—"

"Ssst." Tetsuna Meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Tetsuya. "Cinta tidak bersyarat Tet-chan, siapapun berhak jatuh cinta. Tidak pandang rupa, harta, maupun tahta."

"Tapi Okaa-san—" sela Tetsuya, tapi Tetsuna tidak membiarkannya.

"Saat kita jatuh cinta, kita akan menempatkan dia di atas segalanya, karna itu tak jarang banyak yang merasa minder pada pasangannya. Tapi selama mereka saling mencintai, semua itu tidak berarti. Karna mereka memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati masing-masing."

"Apa Tet-chan yakin, dia tidak membalas cinta Tet-chan?" tanya Tetsuna lagi.

Kuroko menggeleng lagi, dia tampak memikirkan bagaimana cara Akashi memperlakukannya, menatapnya, dan menyebut namanya. Dia yakin ada cinta di hati Akashi untuknya, dan bukan tidak mungkin Akashi akan menjadi miliknya, bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia?

"Okaa-san tidak ingin memberi Tet-chan harapan lebih, tapi Okaa-san juga tidak ingin Tet-chan bersedih hanya karna sesuatu yang belum pasti. Cinta memang tak harus saling memiliki, tapi masih ada cinta yang bisa saling memiliki meskipun banyak ujian yang harus dilewati. Cobalah untuk mengolah perasaan, carilah kepastian untuk mendapat jawaban, barulah Tet-chan mengambil keputusan dan mempersiapkan diri atas takdir yang telah ditentukan."

"Bagaimana jika dia memang bukan untukku Okaa-san?"

Kuroko Tetsuna tersenyum lembut dan mengecup sekilas kening putranya. "Cobalah untuk melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, cobalah untuk selalu berpikir positif ditengah hal buruk yang melanda, Tet-chan pasti akan baik-baik saja."

• • •

Kuroko mulai menjalani hari dengan lebih berani, dia sudah memantapkan diri untuk menerima apapun yang akan terjadi. Tak dapat dipungkiri dia terjangkit virus malarindu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu Akashi, dia berharap Akashi akan datang ke balai desanya hari ini, dan dapat memberinya jawaban pasti atas apa yang mereka berdua rasakan selama ini.

Tapi sayangnya Akashi tidak muncul lagi, kepala desanya mengatakan Akashi memang jarang datang akhir-akhir ini. Tak ingin tenggelam dalam ketidak pastian, Kuroko membulatkan tekad untuk mengambil langkah duluan. Berniat meminta nomor ponsel Akashi pada rekan kerja, Kuroko merasa gengsi. Berniat mencari alamat rumah Akashi yang belum pernah Kuroko ketahui, itu akan membutuhkan waktu lebih. Berniat datang ke kantor polisi, ternyata dia tidak seberani itu untuk menemui Akashi.

Melakukan kebiasaannya di waktu senggang, Kuroko berselancar ria di internet sepulang kerja untuk sekedar membaca berita atau mengunjungi situs-situs favoritnya. Saat itulah sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya, kenapa dia tidak menanyakan tentang Akashi pada ahlinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini?

 _Akashi Seijuro._ Mengetikkan nama Akashi pada situs pencari, Kuroko berharap mbah gugle dapat memberikan informasi tentang Akashi.

Binggo! Nama Akashi Seijuro kini memenuhi laman browsernya. Kuroko tidak menyangka Akashi begitu terkenal di mana-mana, dari beberapa artikel yang Kuroko baca, dia merupakan CEO di perusahaan ternama. Ternyata Akashi bukanlah orang biasa, dia seorang polisi yang merangkap sebagai eksekutif muda. Benar-benar sosok yang luar biasa, kekaguman Kuroko semakin menjadi-jadi karnanya, terlebih lagi mengetahui kepribadian Akashi yang hangat dan mudah dekat dengan siapa saja tanpa memandang statusnya. Kuroko merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia karna bisa mengenalnya. Andaikan Akashi juga bisa menjadi miliknya.

Mengklik salah satu situs yang mengarahkan Kuroko langsung ke laman facebook pribadi Akashi, Kuroko tersenyum bahagia melihat apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Tidak hanya informasi pribadi Akashi, meskipun tidak dapat menambahkan Akashi sebagai teman, tapi Kuroko masih bisa melihat apa saja yang Akashi bagikan.

Terus menatap apa yang laman facebook Akashi tampilkan, Kuroko tak sedikitpun memudarkan senyuman. Meskipun air mata mengalir deras hingga membasahi ponselnya, tapi Kuroko tidak berniat menghentikan kegiatannya.

Melihat sebuah foto yang diunggah Akashi, meskipun hatinya tersakiti, tapi rasa rindu Kuroko kini terobati. Membaca _caption_ yang Akashi berikan, Kuroko tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan sepasang suami istri yang tengah menggendong seorang anak yang baru dilahirkan.

 _ **Demi anakku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, istriku.**_

Rasanya memang sangat menyesakkan, tapi setidaknya Kuroko tidak harus menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendapat kepastian.

Rintihan halus sebisa mungkin Kuroko tahan, tak dapat dipungkiri rasanya sangat menyakitkan, tapi hati Kuroko juga diliputi kelegaan. Kuroko, tersenyum bahagia namun terasa pahit di waktu bersamaan.

Jadi inilah akhir dari cinta pertamanya, dia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya, biarlah Akashi menjadi kenangan terindah yang sempat mengisi hatinya.

Biarkan sakit ini mengalir dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Biarkan rintihan ini menggambarkan sesaknya dada yang tak kunjung mereda, dan biarkan hati ini mensyukuri informasi dini yang diketahui sebelum rasa ini berkembang lebih jauh lagi.

Meskipun tidak mudah, tapi Kuroko akan selalu berusaha untuk menerimanya. Berhenti bekerja, Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Akashi selamanya.

 _ **Akashi Seijuro**_

 _ **Chief Executive Officer at Akashi Corp**_

 _ **Police at Polresta Rakuzan**_

 _ **Married to Momoi Satsuki**_

.

.

 **-FIN-**

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, tolong sempatkan waktunya untuk mereview ya ^^

Genre FF ini sangat bukan _gaya_ saya, mohon dimaklumi segala kekurangan yang ada. Semoga masih layak untuk dibaca :)

.

.

(*Babinkamtibmas : Bintara pembinanaan dan keamanan ketertiban masyarakat)


End file.
